The Silver Quartet
by Apollo's1stLove
Summary: Ginevra is a disgraced Weasley, sentenced to 7 years in Slytherin with the best friends she could ever get and this is her first year. Similar to others but with my own twists.


The Silver Quartet

Chapter One

by Apollo's1stLove

"Just remember Ginny, if you get into Slytherin Mum and Dad will disown you." Ron yelled as his younger sister made her way to the boats.

Ginny gave a small shiver in fear of what being disowned by her family would mean. No mum to give her warm milk when she had a nightmare. No being her Dad's 'little poppet'. Ginny knew she was different from the rest of her family though, in some ways she had even more ambition than Percy. She was also if possible even more sly than her twin brothers Fred and George.

Startled from her thoughts by a small push in her back Ginny continued her walk to the boats, when it came down to it she was who she was, and if her family couldn't accept that, well, then maybe they weren't the right family for her.

Having finally reached the boats Ginny leaned over the edge, surprised when a tentacle waved from the depths at her. If it hadn't been for the small blonde boy behind her she might have fallen in. Instead she ended up with a concerned glance from the other occupants as well as a small hand on the back of her second-hand robe.

Seeing the display of lights before her Ginny instead turned her gaze to the castle known as Hogwarts. It was in there that her fate, however cliche it may sound, would be decided. It was with a small shiver of excitement and fear that Ginny left the boats, drifted through a speech given by a woman in a green robe, and into a hall filled to the brim with students and along the top of the hall, the professors.

"Weasley, Ginevra."

As one of the last students to be called Ginny had figured out which table belonged to which houses, she also had a good idea of which teachers were the heads of said houses. With another shiver of excitement going up her spine Ginevra Molly Weasley took her seat on the three-legged stool and watched as the faces of the students dissapeared behind the rather large hat.

_'Not like your brothers are you Miss Weasley? No you are much more special, the seventh child of a seventh child, and the fist female Weasley in seven generations. You will become great young one. There is no debate on your house, I hope you come to enjoy your fate in "SLYTHERIN"_

The last word was spoken the the hall, a hall that now sat in shock as quiet fell upon them. It was with a rather small clap that a small girl sitting at the Slytherin house made that started a polite round of applause as loud as an appropriate golf clap. Polite but only to uphold societies expectations.

Without looking at the faces of her sure to be furious brothers Ginevra Weasley set out to the far green table to begin her new life as a Slytherin.

~.:.~

Ginny proudly sat at her new table, as the only first year girl in Slytherin she sat with the girl that had clapped for her. "Hi, and thank you for clapping...I knew people wouldn't like it if I ended up here but I thought that there would be some reaction, even if it was just yelling."

"Hi, your welcome, you are one of us now, it was no big deal. I am Pansy by the way, Pansy Parkinson." She flipped her straight black hair out of her eyes as she said it, withought her long bangs hiding them a pair of dark blue eyes peeked out. Pansy pointed to the boy beside her, a boy with darker olive toned skin and dark hair and eyes. "This is Blaise Zabini, don't worry he is fairly harmless, all you have to do is threaten him with a squir-" Pansy was cut off as Blaise gave her a jab with his elbow.

Blaise and Ginny gave a short nod to eachother before Pansy started again, "The albino across from you is Draco Malfoy, don't take anything he says to heart, he is just grumpy."

Pointed features, pale skin and hair, and eyes that are the lightest shade of silvery-gray, it was un-mistakable that he was the Malfoy heir, no one could fake features like his.

"What are you staring at traitor?" Malfoy gave her a harsh snear before turning away from her and back to his meal. Ignoring the pain that went through her from the insult Ginny turned back to Pansy and proclaimed in a loud voice,

"You're right, he isn't even worth paying attention to." And shot the blonde Slytherin a smirk that could rival his on his best day.

A shocked look briefly flashed across the young Malfoy's face before it was hidden behind another sneer, "Is that all you have to say? That I'm not worth it, you're the one who isn't worth anything, you're as poor as that oaf Hagrid. How is it living in one room?"

"You know Pansy, I hear this whining sound coming from across the table, oh look! It's a self-absorbed prat who has a silver spoon shoved up his arse."

"If I did have a silver spoon up my arse it would be worth more than your entire family, can you imagine it now, trading in the trator weasels for a spoon? Though you would be getting the better end of the bargain." He threw another smirk her way, thinking he had outsmarted the red headed first year.

"Yeah maybe I would be getting the better end of the bargain, as long as I get to shove the spoon right back up y-" The young Weasley was cut off as Dumbledore stood to do his announcements.

"The forest is still out of bounds, and the new list of banned items has been posted on 's door. Quidditch tryouts will be held soon for everyone second year and above. I now bid you good night, follow the prefects back to your commons. Flitwig and Wuggle."

With a rude hand gesture that would make her mother faint from shock, Ginny followed the Slytherins down into the dungeons and over to a blank wall. "This is the common room entrance, there is a small snake in the corner, that is how you know that this is the right wall. Say the password and gain entrance. For the next two days the password is 'basilisk'.

"Girls share rooms in pairs and boys do the same, find the door with your name on it, and show up in the Great Hall early tomorrow morning to get your schedule. Remember that Gryffindors hate us the most, and be sure to give them lots of trouble." The male prefect sneered at this after finishing his dull speech.

Ginny wandered past the other first years and over to the hallway that contained the dorms. Following the line down she eventually found a door that simply said 'Ginevra' no other name was with it. Guessing that that meant that she was all alone Ginny walked in to her new room.

Dark green silk sheets with a soft black comforter decorated in a swirl silver pattern that seemed to dance before her eyes, black wood flooring, with a matching wardrobe and desk made up the rest of the furniture in the room. A door stood open to the left displaying a bathroom that was black and silver, with a sunk in tub that looked like a small pool. To Ginny it was heaven, no older brothers walking in, and a bathroom just for her. Paradise.

Getting in to the bed; she set her magical clock so that she would wake early the next morning. With no other thoughts the youngest and only female Weasley settled in her new bed and drifted into the world of dreams.

~.:.~

Beep.Beep.Beep. BEEP. Not paying attention to the clock beside her Ginny set off for her bathroom to enjoy a soak in her pool...bathtub. It wasn't till twenty minutes later that Ginny was reminded of her alarm clock; that was still beeping. The reason for a reminder turned out to be the blonde nitwit from the previous night.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Ginny yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, AND WHAT IS THAT INFERNAL BEEPING?"

"LOOK AT THAT MALFOY KNOWS A BIG WORD! NOW GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" It was times like this when being a red head with a temper came in handy, no one could out yell a female red head Weasley, except another female red head. Malfoy was most deffinately not female or a red head, thus he had lost before he stepped into the room.

"FINE, just turn off that alarm clock," and with that he stalked from the room, banging the door on his way out. "Oh and you might want to put on some clothes next time Weasel."

Crawling across her ornate bed Ginny smashed her fist on top of her alarm clock. Her face was red with rage and the towel that was wrapped around her body covered only the minimum. "Perv." She mumbled to herself. It wasn't her fault she wasn't dressed, people don't normally barge into other peoples rooms without knocking or atleast announcing something. Usually a name.

After grabbing her uniform and putting her hair into a messy bun at the back of her head Ginny exited her rooms. Only to crash into the blonde perv himself.

"Watch it Weasley!"

"Oh bite me." With a furious growl Ginny continued on her way.

~.:.~

Classes were simple as it was only the first day, breakfast that morning was not however. After taking her new seat beside Pansy at the Slytherin table she was interupted from her meal by not one but four of her brothers. Leading the way was Ron, with Percy and Fred and George stalking behind.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU BECOME A SNAKE? YOU ARE GOING TO BECOME ONE OF THE SLYTHERIN SLUTS! GO TO DUMBLEDORE TO GET RESORTED TONIGHT OR ELSE!" Ron was red by the end of his speal, veins sticking out and his hands clenched into white fists.

Next started Percy. "Ginny what were you thinking, it is not proper for a Weasley to become a Slytherin, we are all Gryffindors. I will be writing to mother and father about this!" Although calmer Percy's lecture was meant to make her feel bad about herself.

Before Fred and George could start too Ginny stood from her seat and glared at her supposed family. "So what if I'm in Slytherin? SO WHAT if I'm not a goody Gryffindor like the rest of you? I will not become a slut and I WILL NOT put up with my brothers calling me that! I can take care of myself!" And without another word she stalked from the silent Great Hall.

~.:.~

"Ginny! Hey, wait up! You forgot your schedule, and as a first year you have no idea where you are going." Pansy was running after her new found friend whilst trying to convince her to go back to the hall.

After hearing aloud that she did indeed have no idea where she was going Ginny turned to face the second year girl. "Fine, lets go." And with barely a nod more the two were retracing their steps back to the dining hall.

It was roughly five minutes after her return that Ginny wished she was still wandering the abandoned halls. An old owl with a red letter was approaching her, an owl that belonged to her family, and was carrying a howler. Face paling she reached for the small envelope and shakily opened it.

'BOOM' "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WE ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE LOOKING FOR ATTENTION BUT JOINING SLYTHERIN WAS THE WORST WAY TO GET IT. UNTIL THIS MISHAP IS CHANGED YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME AT THE BURROW. WE EXPECT A LETTER WHEN YOU ARE IN THE RIGHT HOUSE OR YOU WILL NO LONGER BE A WEASLEY."

She couldnt move, it had happened. At eleven years of age she was being disowned unless she changed her very being, her whole way of thinking and feeling. It was a small hiccup that brought her back to the crowded hall with hundreds of faces looking at her. Faces showing emotions ranging from pity to anger, and some, the ones of her family with only contempt.

Another hiccup. This time Ginevra noticed it was her, and that small tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks to drop off on the collar of her robe. Wiping her eyes quickly with the backs of her hands she sneered at everyone in the hall then left once more in a swirl of green and black robes.

~.:.~

"WEASLEY, oh Weasley get back here! I am not going to chase after you throughout the entire school, especially when you have no clue where you are going." Draco was chasing after the petite red head, he had no idea why since he could care less about her family, but maybe that was why. She was no longer a Weasley.

"If you don't want to follow me everywhere then back the BLOODY WELL _OFF_!" With this Ginny marched faster away from him, going from a brisk walk into an all out heart racing run. A trail of red, black and green swirling after her as her hair and robes made a streak behind her body.

"FINE, be the miserable little girl you are and run and cry when things get rough. I guess thats all you can do now, since your mother doesn't even want you. You-" It was part way through his next sentence that Draco realised what he had just said, and though he normally had little feelings concerning everything in his life, when he saw the eleven-year-old-girl's face in front of him, he knew he was in trouble. A look of pure hatred was spread across every feature of her body, so fierce that her hair looked like it had caught fire.

"What did you just say to me?" It came out with a deathly chill, and all the young Malfoy could think was that he now knew why she had been placed in Slytherin. She could survive it with a voice like that.

"I-I didn't mean it Ginevra. I-I-I'm sorry." It came out stuttered, the apology heartfelt but awkward. Malfoys never apologise, it was something that wasn't done.

He visibly watched as anger slowly dissipated from Ginny's body. "Do you by any chance have a broom?"

The randomness of the question caused Draco to pause, "Yes I do, a new nimbus 2001. Why?"

It was with a sly grin that Ginny responded. "Because the only way you are not going to end up humiliated into next year is to let me borrow that broom quickly for a fly around the pitch."

"Well with a deal like that how could I refuse. How about a truce? I am Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince."

"A truce it is, and you had no chance to refuse without harsh consequences. As for a name I am Ginevra, new Princess of Slytherin, and proud of it." She adorned her face with a smirk, a mirrored one appeared soon on Draco's face too.

"Then lets start flying."

~.:.~

"So, how long have you been riding a broom?" Draco was starting to become wary of putting his most prized possession into Ginny's hands. They had already arrived at the pitch after a long trip to the dungeons then outside and it was just now that he realised that he didn't know if she could even ride a broom.

"I'm better than you on your best day." Ginevra smirked smugly at Draco's disgruntled expression.

"You wish. I am trying out for the seeker spot this year, and I have been flying since I was five."

"I'm better, and if you pass that broom over I can prove it." She started to reach for the broom in his hands. A sleek black and silver model that looked as fast as she dreamed of going.

"How about a competition, I happen to know that Blaise keeps his own Nimbus 2001 in a special compartment of the broom shed. First one to catch the snitch wins." Draco was as smug as Ginevra, he knew he was good.

"Fine, but lets up the stakes, what do I get when I win?" Ginevra was already walking to the broom shed as she finished her question.

"_If_ you win, you get to dare me to do anything, and when I win, I get to dare you."

"Keep hoping pretty boy. Now come get the broom and lets start."

It took less than five minutes for the two to be on their brooms ready to kick off, Draco had released the snitch, and both were waiting for it to fly away and dissapear. In another few moments Ginevra cried, "GO".

It took milliseconds for both contestants to shoot into the air, racing higher to get a better vantage point. After that came the process of searching the sky below them for the flying golden ball. It was Ginny that saw it first, flying roughly twenty metres below Draco and slightly to the left. If she went for it right away he would get it first, this required a more cunning approach. Time to let the inner Slytherin out to play.

"So Malfoy, if you are so good how come you didn't make the team last year? After all Potter did." Ginevra knew this would get his head raging, Draco was proud, but nothing got him as angry as the thought that Harry Potter was seen as better than him. He had grown up on the comparison of why couldn't he have been as powerful as the Potter boy, and his first year it had gotten worst. Especially when his father found out that he couldn't even make friends with him.

It was the only distraction Ginny needed for her to shoot down and fly towards the left of Draco. It took only seconds for him to realise what she had done but by then it was too late and he had lost the advantage.

As only a twelve year old boy, he was still rather small, this would normally have given him an advantage as he was lighter than most players. In this case though Ginny was smaller, translating into her being lighter and faster.

Draco didn't stop trying though, grabbing onto the end of her broom he pulled levelling them a little more. Seeing that he was playing dirty Ginny responded in turn, driving her elbow into his ribs. Surprised at her strength Draco veered to the side, allowing Ginny to reach the few extra inches needed to clasp her hand around the golden ball.

Draco seeing his defeat landed below on the pitch, waiting for Ginevra to land next to him. "That was _not_ a fair win, but I can't deny that you are good. So what will it be Red?"

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast you are going to declare your love for Proffessor McGonagall, going so far as to get down on one knee and propose." Ginny knew she wasn't playing fair again, this would ruin his reputation as the ice prince.

"Fine...but I wont be happy about this and you can expect something coming for you." He already had a wicked grin on his face as he knew exactly what he was going to do to her, revenge was a dish best served cold after all.

~.:.~

The next morning was met with laughter and distress as Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall, got down on one knee and proclaimed loudly, "My Minnie, I can't hide it anymore! I am deepley in love with you and after the rejection of my Red, you have shown me the way back to the emotion that is love. Will you marry me?"

The hall was silent, and then the gales of laughter started from the students and most of the teachers. McGonagall remained silent, her mouth agape in what could only be identified as shock. It was so far from her usual stern face that even Snape started to chuckle. This caused many of the students to stare in shock and after regaining some of her composure McGonagall left the hall.

Draco soon left the front of the Hall, only to sit down at his regular seat across from Ginny at the Slytherin table. "She didn't even give me an answer!"

"Aww poor Draco, at least my day can only be good after this!" Ginny was still laughing a few tears leaking from the corner of her eyes as Pansy and Blaise nodded their agreenment.

"Just remember Red, I will get you back for this." He was now glaring at anyone who so much as looked at him.

"Don't call me Red, I'm not only characterized for my hair! It is also very cliche." Ginny hated the nickname Red, she was more than a colour.

"The only other nickname I can think of right now is kitten, you are rather ferocious, but so small that you cant be a tiger or anything. There you go, you can be Kitten from now on."

"And what should I call you, ferret, or should I be really cliche and call you dragon?"

Draco got a disgusted face at the first name and a bit of humour came in at the second. "If you have to call me one of those it would be dragon. Where did ferret come from?"

Ginevra only shrugged, "If you were an animal, to me you would be a ferret, pointed features and very white."

"I always though I was more dashing, perhaps you need glasses?" Draco smiled innocently.

"Jerk."

"And proud."

Conversation was halted as the two realised that Blaise and Pansy were looking at them in shock. Had it really only been yesterday that they were arguing and yelling at eachother? "What the bloody hell happened to you two?"

Ginny and Draco shared a confused and slightly nervous look. "Well..umm. We had a race, and we yelled, and then there was the dare...it just happened?" The answer was delivered by Ginny, though it sounded more like a question than a real response.

"Uhh, Yeah! What kitten said." Draco said along with her, nodding his head as if this should explain everything.

This time it was Blaise and Pansy that shared a confused look.

~.:.~

"Here, Mum must have gotten this for the traitor, but you can have it instead!" The voice went from angry to proud, as if this had all been planned out by him.

"Err...Thanks." Now clutched in her hands was a small black book with the name T.M Riddle on the front.

~.:.~

"So Kitten, how was your first class?" It was lunch and the first years only had one class before it on Monday's. History of Magic.

"Draco, you should have warned me that it would be that boring. Binns wouldnt stop talking if you hit him with a griffin. He probably wouldnt even blink!"

"Aww poor kitten."

Ginevra shoved him, wiping his smirk from his face. Then started laughing when he fell off his chair and onto the floor.

"Aww poor dragon."

"Fine, you win this time. Next time it will be you on the floor though. Can you help me up?"

"Oh no you don't, you are not pulling me down with you!" Ginevra stood up, walked over the lying down form of Draco (evading his hand trying to grasp her ankle), then continued on her way to her next class, potions.

~.:.~

"There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class. Now, Miss Weasley, where would I find a bezeor?"

"In the stomach of a goat sir."

"And what is amorentia?"

"The most powerful love potion to date, it smells different to everone depending on what attracts them."

"Thank you Miss Weasley, I'm glad someone read their books."

The class continued on, Ginevra soon became annoyed that the Gryffindors wouldn't stop glaring at her. The Slytherin boys in her year made a circle around her, a boy by the name of Alexander was her partner for the class. Surrounded by her house Ginevra held no fears for her safety, Slytherins would look after themselves, and then their house came next on the very short list of those they would take care of.

The class was enjoyable, Ginevra felt that this could easily become one of her favourites once they started making more potions and going into more complex ingredients. Leaving the class she followed the other Slytherins up to Charms class.

Professor Flitwick was one of her favourite teachers, he was so happy and bouncy that one couldnt help but be in a good mood too. Ginevra overheard some sixth years talking about how Flitwick had cast too many cheering charms on himself. Maybe that was why he couldnt stop jumping, going so far as to fall off his stack of books that made him the right height to see over his desk. Ginevra didn't mind the excitement, but the class did become boring when all they did was practice 'swish and flick'.

Dinner soon approached, and Ginevra couldnt wait to go down to dinner and get a head start on some of her classes. Charms and Potions were at the top of the list. She couldnt wait till the next day for Transfiguration, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had also heard that first years would having flying within the next week, and that was more than enough to make her happy.

"Hey Kitten!"

"Oh, hey Dragon. What's with the face?"

"Just thinking of something that McGonagall showed us last year."

"Well dont hurt yourself, I've become rather attatched to you." Ginevra immediately blushed after that, she hadn't meant for that to come out.

"Aww Kitten, you're as red as your hair."

"Oh shut up."

"Thanks but no thanks." Draco smirked at Ginevra.

"That wasn't a suggestion."

"That's okay, it doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you, after all you're my Kitten." He gave her another teasing grin as he announced his ownership of her.

"Whatever Dragon, I'm hungry! Move your arse through the door and down to dinner."

"Yes Miss Kitten."

Dinner was quite similar to breakfast, the new friends continued to joke and tease each other, the whole time making it seem to the rest of the hall like they could care less about each other or their location. Slytherins were rightly famed for giving the appearance of not giving a damn about anyone else. The only true friends of Slytherins were other Slytherins.

It was part way through dinner, when everyone had truly tucked in to their meal that Ron and the rest of the merry Weasleys made their way over. Ginevra knew what would happen, there would be a yelling match, ending only when it either got violent or the teachers got involved.

"GINEVRA, I SEE YOU CHOSE WHERE YOUR LOYALTIES LIE, YOU TRULY ARE A TRAITOR!" Ronald had started the yelling.

"YOU PUREBLOOD SLUT, I BET THE SLYTHERINS LOVE HOW WELL YOU KEEP THEIR BEDS WARM, AFTER ALL THAT IS ALL YOU WILL EVER BE GOOD AT Y-"

"STOP! I do not care what you think of me, I dont even care if you never want to see me again! You are not my brothers, just the barbarians that I somehow got related to." Ginevra had stood up at the beginning of her speech, and by the end she was leaving, the door slamming with her exit.

"DONT YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME."

"As long as you are yelling I want nothing to do with you Ronald. You are a great pra-"

SLAP. Ginevra realed back from the blow across her cheek. Her other brothers had stayed inside the hall, they were brave but Ginevra was a force to be reckoned with.

"You aren't allowed to speak to me like that, I am your older brother, mum and dad left me in charge."

"You are no brother to me!"

During the whole yelling match Draco had been watching with increasing anger, this pushed him over the edge though. Hitting a female was the worst thing anyone could do, they were to be protected and cherished. Especially his Kitten.

Leaping at the youngest Weasley boy Draco continued to wail his fists into the other boy's face. Bits of what he was saying was flowing from his mouth, along the lines of, "My Kitten," and "Dispicable bastard."

It took little time for McGonagall to make her way to the two brawling boys. " ! ! Fighting in the Great Hall during dinner is unacceptable. Detention for both of you! And Miss Weasley, what part did you have to play in this?"

"I didn't do anything Professor, and Draco was defe-"

" doesn't defend anyone! Stop making up lies against your brother. Detention for you too Miss Weasley. You will all be informed of the times tomorrow morning." With a final glare at the two Slytherins she made her way back to the staff table, shaking her head with dissapointment the whole way.

"Kitten, you okay?" Draco turned to Ginevra, staring at the handprint that decorated her face in red. His eyes that had been a dark silver with anger had lightened and held a careful compassion in them, this was his Kitten.

"It's fine Dragon, that wasn't the first time he has hit me. Mother and Father used to encourage him to always look after me and make sure I was acting as a lady. According to him that means that I have to be put in my place when I become vocal. Really Draco I will be okay." She gave him an encouraging grin, letting him know that she was serious about being okay when she spoke his real name.

Blaise and Pansy took it as a good time to enter the coversation. The two were sporting disheveld robes and hair from Blaise's effort to stop Pansy from slapping Ron across the face in Ginny's defence. "Come on you two, lets go back to our rooms and think of some payback for the Great Git." Pansy linked her arms with Ginevra and Blaise, causing Ginny to grab onto Draco's as well to stop him from being left behind in Pansy's pursuit of justice.

~.:.~

"For the last time, we cant maim him! As much as I would like to I dont want you sent to Azkaban over something this silly. Ron is an idiot, we just have to play that up a little. He also is all for Gryffindor pride, so finding a way to make fun of that would work too. Just no killing or really violent things, he can have at most a week in the hospital wing." As much as Ginevra loved her friends ideas, and she had fun laughing at the worst of them, it was getting to be too much. If they were so set on revenge, then they needed to start planning.

"I know enough about him that we can just play up his fear of spiders and his Gryffindor pride." With the announcement of his fears the quartet started planning again, after all the Great Git needed to pay.

~.:.~

After finishing with their plans to make a fool of Ron the quartet sat crowded inside the boy's dorm, Pansy and Blaise on one bed and Draco and Ginevra on another. For the rest of the night they continued to talk and have fun, making private fools of themselves and playing games. It wasn't long before Pansy and Blaise had fallen asleep, leaving Ginevra and Draco to a fifth game of chess, and the rest of the hot chocolate the house elves had brought for them.

"You're really good at this game Dragon, only Ron can still beat me at chess." She moved her queen to the side to avoid his rook.

"It was the only thing my father would do with me when I was little, I had to be good." He moved his King as Ginny attempted to get it into a checkmate between three of her pieces. This move of Dracos had given her the perfect opportunity to pull a fourth peice forward, ending the game in her favour.

"You may be good Dragon, but I will always be better." She giggled and pretended to give a stern look to her friend, failing when she saw his face full of dismay over having lost. Noticing Ginevra's hushed giggles he pulled out a puppy dog face, his bright eyes shining and his lower lip jutting out enough to be noticed. When Ginny's face started to lighten his smirk came back full force.

"Just wait Kitten, I will beat you at chess!"

"In your dreams!"

"I didn't know you wanted to be in my dreams."

"Of course I do, I'm perfect." She gave him her own smirk with this statement.

"You must dream of me too then, after all everyone knows I am perfect." His voice took on a snotty tone, his nose rising to the ceiling though his eyes sparkled with mirth at his friend.

"Then we can both be perfect together!" Ginny laughed aloud as she stated this in a child-like voice.

Draco sobered up quickly though, he knew his friend hadn't meant it the way it sounded, she was only eleven after all. He knew it wouldn't work later in their school lives anyways, his father hated all things Weasley. He would be lucky to be aloud to remain friends with her once the holidays thought saddened him, he adored his Kitten.

Ginny rolled over on the bed landing on her back, her head at the foot of the bed. "Goodnight Dragon."

Draco too rolled over, the opposite of her with his head at the pillows, "Goodnight Kitten."


End file.
